


Believe me I'm fine (But I'm lying, I'm so very far from fine)

by RachelEmberLee



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Depression, How Do I Tag, Recovery, Therapy, YouTube, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelEmberLee/pseuds/RachelEmberLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has gotten quieter and quieter with each video. His fans notice. One day he just disappears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe me I'm fine (But I'm lying, I'm so very far from fine)

Jack is getting quieter. He doesn’t quite yell as much in his games anymore, and when he does, it seems too forced; almost fake. Concerned comments start to appear, such as, ‘Is Jack quieter than usual, or is it just me?’ and ‘Jack, are you okay? You seem different.’  
He addresses these comments in his most recent Reading Your Comments video, saying, “I’ve just been a little tired lately. But believe me, I’m fine. Don’t worry, guys.”  
He ends the video with his usual outro: “If you liked this video, punch that like button in the face, like a boss!” It has less enthusiasm than ever before.  
His channel is deserted for a week. There are more worried comments than ever, along with people tweeting at him. At the end of that week, all his social media accounts are gone. His fans can’t find him on Twitter, Facebook, YouTube, or Instagram.  
There is a frenzy of people worrying, and wondering. People bombard his friends’ accounts, asking if they know where he was. The answers they got were dissatisfying and unhelpful.  
It was at least a month before the uproar died down. People still wondered where he was, but it wasn’t as frenzied. Then, two months in, there is a tweet that reignited the flame  
‘I found him!’ and a link to a video.  
The link leads to a video by a YouTuber by the name of Sean W.M, and it’s titled, ‘I’m Getting Help.’  
The video is dark for a moment before it opens to see Jack. He adjusts the camera, and wipes his hands on his pants. He’s sitting and looking at the camera for a good minute before he speaks.  
“My therapist says it’s a good idea to keep a record. A diary of sorts. And, you know, I’ve gotten so into recording and uploading things. I suppose a video diary isn’t a bad idea.”  
He runs a hand through his dark hair, and glances around. It is dark, and the only light that is seen is from a small lamp off to the side.  
“I’m doing this for me. I’m not doing this for anyone else. Except maybe my therapist. I don’t even know if he’ll check to make sure I’m keeping a record like suggested. But I’m going to give it a try.”  
He leaned forward a bit, speaking a little quieter.  
“If you happen to be one of Jacksepticeye’s fans, then I ask of you not to tell people that I’ve created a channel. He’s not me anymore. I’m not Jacksepticeye anymore. I’m just Sean. I couldn’t handle it. I’m sorry.”  
The video went to black and ended.


End file.
